


Addicted to You

by LunaStories



Series: SPN Angst Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Dark!Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Incubus Dean, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sub Castiel, Unhealthy Relationships, but nothing explicit, mentions of past murder and noncon, spnangstbingo, spnangstbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Dean always found him, no matter how hard he tried to run. Castiel could do nothing but obey.





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys will enjoy this little fic. It's unbeta-ed again haha. This is for the spnangstbingo and fills the square "incubus/succubus". This fic is actually not really explicit lmao.
> 
> For a more in depth explanation of warnings which include spoilers somewhat, please read the end note.

“You were mouthy today.” Dean commented as he backed Castiel up against the door, the angel’s breath quickening in anticipation. Castiel knew how this always ended. Dean would find him and he was never able to resist the incubus’ allure. “If I cut that tongue of yours out of your mouth, would you still suck me off?” 

Castiel couldn’t help but whimper when Dean dragged a hand through his hair, tugging the angel’s head to the side as he did so. The incubus slowly leaned in and bit down hard, loving the gasp of pained pleasure Castiel let out as he licked over the marks.    


Castiel moaned, closing his eyes in resignation. After the first time the incubus had found him, broken and bloody from his fall, he’d been helpless to the monster’s allure. The incubus had him at his weakest and the angel knew there wasn’t anything he could do to resist it. His waning grace barely made him an angel. In his current state, he was no different from a slightly powered up human, a fact that the incubus took full advantage of.

“Yes.” Castiel let out another whimper as Dean pressed a thigh in between his legs, moving closer and letting the angel rub his erection against the incubus’ thighs. 

“Good boy.” He smiled, and Castiel could feel it against his neck, wicked and taunting. “You know I don’t want to hurt you.” The incubus’ words were mocking and Castiel felt his breath hitch when Dean pressed a hand to his hips. The other hand was still tugging his head back, leaving his neck stretched taut as Dean continued mouthing at the marks he’d left.   
  
“I don’t want to hurt you like I do those other people. The ones I have to get rid of because they’re rude and worthless.” Dean sighed, slowly dragging his hand, still wet with blood, over the marks on Castiel’s neck.    
  
Castiel frowned at the unnatural sticky wetness Dean left on his neck, a shaky hand touching the blood.    
  
“Did you just…?”    
  
“There was a human I just fucked who turned out to be really resistant to my allure. It was exciting, forcing them to submit.” He shrugged, using his other hand to press against Castiel’s erection and rub, hard. Even through the layers of clothes, Castiel could still feel Dean’s harsh grip, uncaring of his comfort. His hips gave several involuntary thrusts, trying to seek out that pleasure again. Dean only laughed at his attempts, holding his hips down by pressing even closer. “You however, are such a sweet submissive thing.” Dean cooed at Castiel, licking into his mouth with stinging bites. “And I know you love it when I come to you right after a kill.”    
  
“I don’t.” Castiel denied it, closing his eyes tightly as if trying to shut out the incubus’ words. The angel knew Dean was right but that didn’t make it any less wrong to him. He shouldn’t be feeling that way. It was fucked up and he knew better. 

“Really?” Dean quickly slipped his hand past Castiel’s dress pants and into his underwear, grabbing his erection and pumping it a few times. He leaned in, biting the angel’s ear in mock gentleness as he did so, gathering the precome Castiel was leaking and smearing it on his dick. “Then why are you so hard?”    
  
Dean quickly jerked off the angel, fisting him hard and fast as the angel writhed, overwhelmed. The incubus held him down the whole time, pinning him between his hard body and the wood of the door. When Castiel came, Dean inhaled quickly, licking his lips at the delicious sexual energy the angel let off. It always tasted so pure and clean, it was almost addicting. The angel’s unique sexual energy was also one reason why Dean chose to let him live. It would be such a waste to kill such a wonderful source of entertainment and food.    
  
The angel had left a wet spot in his clothing, the rest of the come dripping down his cock to gather near his balls. Dean slipped his other hand into Castiel’s underwear, groping shamelessly at his ass as he wet two of the fingers with Castiel’s come. Castiel cried out as Dean pressed two fingers wet with his come into his hole, the come not nearly enough lube to ease the way. It was a sort of pained pleasure he couldn’t deny, thrusting up into Dean’s hand holding his now soft cock in a loose fist and grinding back into the two fingers barely in his hole. He grasped at the incubus’ shoulders, trying to hold on to what sanity he still had, trying to regain what he’d lost to him all those times they’d been together like this. 

He slipped his thumb into Castiel’s mouth, grinning when he gagged at the taste of blood and semen, eyes watering even as he couldn’t help the hot flashes of pleasure Dean gave him.    
  
With a dark smirk, Dean stepped back, just enough for the angel to catch his breath. Castiel’s head was spinning, a mix of the incubus’ pheromones and his own helpless arousal. Already, he could feel himself getting hard again, his refractory period practically nonexistent due to supernatural influences.

“Get on your knees.”

Castiel went easily, following without a thought, the wooden floorboards harsh against his knees. Dean flicked out an army knife and he could see the fear in the angel’s eyes, the desire. 

“You said you would still suck me off, even if I cut out your tongue. Let’s put that theory to the test.” Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair, deceptively gentle before pulling his head closer, shoving the angel’s face against his crotch. As Castiel tried his best to take in deep breaths, he could hear Dean drag his zipper down and he closed his eyes, helpless. “Open up, sweetheart.” Dean growled out, voice deeper than usual and affected by his aroused state even if he was trying not to show it.  
  
Castiel looked up at the incubus, his blue eyes tearing up, knowing that Dean was going to choke him on his cock and he could do nothing but take it. The look in his eyes terrified Castiel, it was manic and hunger all in one and he knew, deep within him, that Dean would never let him go. Castiel couldn’t run away because Dean would always hunt him down.  
  
He could do nothing, but obey. 

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It's implied that Dean took advantage of Castiel when he had first fallen and was weak. It's also implied that he forced another human to have sex with him then killed them right before coming to Castiel. Yes, there is blood kink. It's technically dub con and maybe Dean conditioned him into it but Castiel is actually really into the whole sex thing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this is an unhealthy relationship. Do not do dom/sub play like this unless there's full consent on both sides. 
> 
> Thank you for reading the fic! I hope you guys liked it. :) If you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos, it helps feed my cold dark soul. This was my first kind of kinky porny thing. I hope it was enjoyable :D
> 
> You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
